Aircraft noise pollution is a significant environmental problem for communities near airports. Jet engine exhaust accounts for a majority of the noise produced by engine-powered aircraft during takeoff. Because it occurs at a relatively low frequency, jet engine exhaust noise is unfortunately not effectively damped by the atmosphere alone. The prior art includes several attempts at reducing jet engine exhaust noise. Such attempts are directed at altering the flow characteristics of the engine exhaust which can be comprised of several components.
Bypass turbofan engines typically produce two exhaust stream components. A first component stream is referred to as the primary exhaust flow and is discharged from a core exhaust nozzle after passing through a core engine. A second component stream passes through an annular fan duct which surrounds the core engine. The second component stream, referred to as the fan exhaust flow, exits a fan nozzle collectively defined by an aft edge of the fan nozzle and the fan duct inner wall which surrounds the core engine. The fan exhaust stream and the primary exhaust stream collectively form the thrust that is generated by the engine.
In bypass turbofan engines, the primary exhaust flow throat area at the exhaust nozzle and the fan exhaust flow throat area at the fan nozzle are preferably optimized for specific engine operating condition. For example, during takeoff, a relatively high level of thrust is required of the engines as compared to lower levels of thrust that are required during cruise flight. Increasing the quantity or mass of airflow through the fan duct having a fixed throat area at the fan nozzle results in an increase in the velocity of the airflow. An increase in the nozzle exit velocity results in an increase in the amount of noise that is generated by the nozzle.
For example, if the fan duct nozzle throat area is configured for duct mass airflow at cruise conditions, then the increased mass of airflow associated with higher thrust levels will result in a higher velocity of the airflow through the fan nozzle. Nozzle exit velocities that are higher than the optimal velocity for a given nozzle exit area result in a generally higher level of exhaust noise. Noise generated by the fan nozzle exhaust may be reduced by decreasing the velocity of airflow through the fan nozzle. Increasing the fan nozzle exit or throat area results in a reduction in the velocity of the exhaust as it exits the fan duct and therefore reduces the level of noise.
Included in the prior art are several approaches to increasing the fan nozzle exit area (i.e., throat area) such as during takeoff in order to reduce exhaust noise. One approach includes linearly translating the fan nozzle in an aft direction parallel to a longitudinal axis of the engine in order to increase the fan nozzle exit area and thereby reduce the velocity of the exhaust. Although effective in reducing exhaust noise, the aft-translating approach presents several deficiencies which detract from its overall utility. For example, in some prior art engines, the aft-translating approach results in the creation of a slot or opening which allows air to exhaust through the cowl wall. Unfortunately, the opening in the cowl wall adds additional cross-sectional area rather than enlarging the exhaust nozzle throat.
Furthermore, the creation of the opening results in leakage through the engine nacelle with an associated loss of engine thrust. Additionally, the aft-translating approach requires the use of swiping seals which present a maintenance risk. An additional drawback associated with the aft-translating approach is that an overlap is created between the duct wall and the fan nozzle resulting in a reduction in the surface area of acoustic treatment in the fan duct. Such acoustic treatment may include sound-absorbing material such as honeycomb placed along the fan duct inner wall to absorb some of the exhaust noise.
Even further, the aft-translating sleeve must be capable of moving a relatively large distance between stowed and deployed positions in order to provide optimum noise-reduction/engine thrust capability at takeoff in the deployed position and optimal engine efficiency at cruise in the stowed position. For wing-mounted engines, the presence of moveable wing devices such as leading edge Krueger flaps or slats and trailing edge control surfaces such as wing flaps may present clearance problems between the translating sleeve and the control surface considering the amount of travel of the translating sleeve.
Another approach to increasing the fan nozzle exit area as a means to reduce noise generated during high thrust events such as during takeoff is through the use of expanding flaps or petals which form the nozzle exit external surface. More typically applied to primary exhaust nozzles of military aircraft, the flaps or petals may be pivoted outwardly to enlarge the throat area of the nozzle and thereby reduce the exhaust velocity. The flaps or petals may also be biased to one side or the other in order to provide thrust vectoring for increased maneuverability of the aircraft. As may be appreciated, the implementation of a flap or petal scheme for changing nozzle exit area is structurally and functionally complex and presents weight, maintenance and cost issues.
An additional consideration in a variable area fan nozzle for reducing exhaust noise is that a movable fan nozzle must be compatible with thrust reversers commonly employed on modern jet engines. As is known in the art, thrust reversers on jet engines may reduce landing distance of an aircraft in normal (e.g., dry) runway conditions or increase safety in slowing the aircraft in slick (e.g., wet) runway conditions. Thrust reversers operate by reorienting the normally aftwardly directed flow of exhaust gasses into a forward direction in order to provide braking thrust to the aircraft. The reorienting of the engine exhaust gasses is facilitated by spoiling, deflecting and/or turning the flow stream of the primary exhaust and/or the fan exhaust.
For turbofan engines, thrust reversers may include the use of cascades, pivoting doors or by reversing the pitch of the fan blades. In cascade-type thrust reverser, the turbofan engine may include an outer translating sleeve which is configured to move axially aft to uncover deflecting vanes mounted in the nacelle cowl. Simultaneous with the aft movement of the translating sleeve, blocker doors in the fan duct are closed in order to redirect the fan flow outwardly through the deflecting vanes and into a forward direction to provide thrust-reversing force. Due to the widespread implementation of thrust reversal capability on many aircraft, a variable area fan nozzle must be compatible with thrust reverser systems commonly employed on modern jet engines.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a variable area fan nozzle which is effective in increasing the nozzle exit area of a gas turbine engine in order to reduce noise at takeoff by reducing exhaust velocity. In addition, there exists a need in the art for a variable area fan nozzle which can achieve an increase in nozzle area but which requires a minimal amount of travel to avoid interfering with various components such as trailing edge control surfaces. Also, there exists a need in the art for a variable area fan nozzle which is compatible with thrust reversers commonly employed on gas turbine engines. Finally, there exists a need in the art for a variable area fan nozzle which is simple in construction, low in cost and requiring minimal maintenance.